


Revelations

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon, Depressed Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Glimmer is best girlfriend, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Season/Series 03, Set during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: When the truth about her origins is revealed, Adora doesn't know how best to cope. Thankfully for her, she has the most caring girlfriend in the world. (Glimmadora, Canon, Set During Season 3, Angst)
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Revelations

Adora paced back and forth in her room, still slowly coming to terms with what had happened to her over the course of the last few hours. Everything she thought she knew about herself was an utter lie and she honestly didn't even feel like a human being anymore.

All the truth of her being a First One had made her feel empty inside. She was questioning if she should even stay in Brightmoon, if she could even call herself She Ra anymore. She even wondered if she was even Adora. Maybe... maybe that wasn't even her name.

Sure, all of it could have just been Shadow Weaver up to her old tricks. That witch had twisted so many innocent people to her whim with lies and deceit. But... Adora felt that this was one of the few times she was telling the truth, at least part of it.

Adora had always known there was something different about her, something she couldn't explain... and that her sword had chosen her to take on the mantle of She-Ra for a reason. And yet... Adora wished it wasn't true, that she wasn't an alien, that she was as ordinary as everyone else.

She looked around her room, a room... a room that she felt was a home for her right now. But she knew that was a lie too. This wasn't her home. Her home wasn't the Fright Zone either. It was wherever Hordak had plucked her from with that portal he'd created.

There was a knock on the door. She looked up. "...come in."

The door slowly opened and Glimmer walked inside. She looked very nervous and clearly concerned about her girlfriend's wellbeing. "Uh... Adora?"

A short pause followed, Adora struggling to find the words to answer her.

"Yeah, I'm here," Adora replied, leaning against the wall. "What do you want?"

"My mom was looking for you," Glimmer responded. "Heck, everyone's been looking for you. Ever since you stormed out of Shadow Weaver's interrogation like that."

Adora sighed, looking at her girlfriend. "I'm... confused as to what I should say to them. Hey guys, I've been a giant lie and your She Ra is an alien?"

She shut up after that. She didn't want to accidentally lose her temper at Glimmer. The pair of them were already hurt enough by the truth. They'd only feel even worse if they hurt each other. Adora then saw Glimmer sit down beside her and take her hand.

Glimmer held Adora's hand tightly. She... she didn't know if Adora wanted her hand to be held, but Glimmer could sense the sense of confusion and pain going through her. She was scared and Glimmer knew Adora needed an anchor in all this.

"Alien or not, we're all worried about you."

"I... I know," Adora whispered. "I wish I could tell you I was gonna be okay..."

"But you are going to be okay, Adora," Glimmer insisted. "We've been through tough times before, this isn't any different."

Holding her legs, Adora buried her head in her knees in thought. Perhaps, Glimmer was right. In the long term... this might not change anything. She would still be Adora... and yet, she didn't know if she could fully believe that. What if people treated her differently because she was an alien?

"Maybe," Adora admitted. "I just... I just don't know how to take this."

"You'll know what to do."

"Well, I don't know what to do!" Adora argued.

"Do what you do best!" Glimmer argued. "Be that kind girl who saved my butt a million times! Be that girl who I fell in love with! Be that amazing hero that the rebellion needs!"

"But, but I..." Adora fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. "I don't even know who I am anymore!"

Glimmer knelt in front of her lover, gently taking her hands away. She carefully took Adora's face in her own hands, gently lifting her up to look at her. The two lovers stared into each other's eyes, all the stars in the universe between them as Adora looked into Glimmer's beautiful baby blues.

"I'll tell you who I know you are," she said, wiping tears from her cheeks with her thumbs. "You're the Adora who has helped me rebuild the Alliance when no one else, or even my mom thought it could happen again. You're the Adora who risked life and limb to rescue me and Bow from the Horde even if it meant getting captured again. And you're the Adora I fell in love with, the one who stole my heart. The one I've given myself to in all things-my mind, my body, my soul."

She smiled and whispered, "The Adora that was my first kiss, my first love, and my only love."

Adora finally gave a watery smile, tears still escaping her eyes. Her heart beat softly. She... she didn't deserve a wonderful girl like Glimmer. When all this was over... damn she was going to marry her and they would live happily ever after.

"I'm all that to you?"

Glimmer nodded, smiling proudly. "Yes, Adora. You are all that to me and more."

She cupped Adora's cheek and kissed her softly. Adora whimpered, kissing Glimmer back. The tears kept flowing from Adora's cheeks as she stood up and held Glimmer in her arms. Love, the first good feeling she'd felt in hours was flowing through her being.

Her deep undying love for her favourite princess. No... Glimmer wasn't just a princess to Adora. She wasn't her girlfriend either. She was her everything. All her sparkles were the stars that dotted the skies of Adora's little universe, shimmering down upon her.

When they pulled apart, Adora said "Glim...will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be by myself."

"Sure, as long as you want me to."

"Does forever sound good?"

"Mmm-hmm."

And then, Adora kissed Glimmer again, snuggling her on the bed and making out with her. Her hands wrapped around the tiny girl, keeping her close. She then rested her head on Glimmer's chest, sighing as she felt Glimmer stroke her hair softly.

"It's okay, Adora," Glimmer whispered softly. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I... I love you," Adora whispered. "God... I love you so much."

"And I love you too, Adora," Glimmer said honestly. "I will never stop loving you."

xXx

**Author's note:** Now for some angsty, angsty times. I think I remember writing this one with Guppy like right after she finished watching season 3. There were a lot of angsty times in that few weeks xD Lets hope the next season brings more fluff and love.


End file.
